


On That Day -Five- Eight Years Ago

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On That Day <strike>Five</strike> Eight Years Ago</p><p>How you escape a world falling fast and hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On That Day -Five- Eight Years Ago

        It'd been a festival day. Not a big one, not enough for a public holiday, but he'd given the guys the afternoon off - fool that he was if he'd only - and after another couple of hours fixing a minor bug, he'd started to walk over that way himself. It'd been a lovely afternoon, and while nothing could ever compare to the beauty of the stars, he'd been pretty goddamn content as he'd walked along clear, sun-warmed streets, started down the grassy slope to the festival.

        There're some kids coming up the slope towards him; the littlest one running from the boy, the girl following after them both.

        "Give that back, you thief!"

        "Make me, storm boy!"

        "Squall, calm _down_ , you _know_ what she's like-"

        They're just about passing him by, when the ground shakes, and the world. goes. **dark.**

        The sun's not gone - not quite yet - but the Castle is _oozing_ darkness; it shoots tendrils up through the sky, across the ground, like a giant reverse flash-bomb. And then eyes appear in the shadows.

        By the time he has his next coherent thought - get the fuck off world, you moron - he's already halfway back to the hanger, the littlest kid over one shoulder, the girl being led along by the hand, and the boy running flat out to keep up. And it's a good thing he is, 'cause Cid's not stopping, not even to think, and he's damn glad he'd stayed back to fix that bug, 'cause it means the takeoff is faster than it'd ever been, the _Highwind_ taking to the skies, then beyond, just before the growing darkness reaches them. Positive darkness - places where the light is defined by a lack of darkness, not the other way 'round - yeah, he's heard rumours about that, more than rumours maybe, and when he gets his head back together he'll remember what it was exactly, but right now there's only just enough time to _stare_ , as the dark washes over the world ( _this isn't a dream, is it? Fuck, I just thought that, it's never a dream if you think that_ ), and then it gets the sun, too, and the lack of that throws his flight calculations _completely_ off - the fuck're you supposed to _anticipate_ the sudden unexplained absence of a major gravitational force? - so he has to switch his baby to manual and then all he can do is _fly_.

        Even still, he doesn't notice the not-quite-a-world 'till it's too late; he pulls out his best emergency landing and doesn't crash into anything, and that's a small miracle on a day like this. But he's going to have to replace most of the shell before they can go

        back

        ...

        ...

        "Fuck," he says, and not even the peacemaking-girl can disagree.


End file.
